


EPIC Fanvid

by Shayz



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Fanvids, Gen, Stargate Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayz/pseuds/Shayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG1 and SGA fighting the same battle in different galaxies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EPIC Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> I saved my most ambitious vid for the 16th. This is my all time favorite that I've made. I hope you enjoy.

_**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO MY FELLOW ADDICTS!** _

 

  

 

  


[Epic redo](http://vimeo.com/99447930) from [Fan Magicks](http://vimeo.com/user29612530) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
